Divergent
by Naomi Shihoin
Summary: The merging of two prides into one calls for a celebration in the Pridelands. Uru, the next Queen, and several of her pride-sisters have given birth. Watch as the cubs mature. It is a new era: loyalties will be tested and relationships formed. (Pre-TLK 1).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Welcome to my first fanfic for the Lion King series! Thanks so much for stopping by. It's an idea that I've had since browsing various artists' pictures on deviantart, reading certain fics and felt like composing. Feel free to watch the "What happened to Scar?" video clip on Youtube; it improves the reading experience.

This is an AU based off of the "What happened to Scar?" video clip. It makes use of a slightly alternative storyline from the clip. It also features OCs and some of the characters' origins (and personalities) will be slightly different to match this fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: Disney owns the Lion King movies and the characters within them, but I own my OCs.

Welcome to the ride that is _Divergent_, everybody. Please enjoy!

...

_**Prologue: Sarabi**_

This very morning was a new beginning for four new embers of life. It was the births of Princes Mufasa, Almasi and Taka and Princess Kamaria, the sons and daughter of King Ahadi and Queen Uru. Previously having fought, their prides were now united as one.

Ahadi was a light gold lion, an Outlander through and through, his black mane billowing over his large ears and down to his chest. He nuzzled his mate's face with his own. He was pleased with the result of the merging, as Outlanders had come together with Pridelanders.

A true Pridelander, Uru was a brown lioness with paler colouration on her muzzle and down her neck. There was also a small white, diamond-shaped mark on her forehead, just above her eyes. She smiled broadly. This was one of the best days in both their lives: three princes and a princess born to them. Not just three princes and a princess in their eyes, but to the whole of the Pridelands, too. They sat in the den, a place of shelter on Pride Rock. The cubs were held in Uru's front paws, snuggled safely and asleep.

"My Mufasa, Almasi, Taka and Kamaria," Ahadi commented happily, gently touching each of his children with his nose.

"_Our_ Mufasa, Almasi, Taka and Kamaria," Uru replied as she licked him on his cheek.

A lion around the same age as Ahadi approached and stood at the entrance to the den. He had dark golden fur and a rich auburn mane, with blue eyes. "Your Majesty," the lion, whose name was Utukutu, began.

The King glanced up, an inquiring expression crossing his features. "Yes, Utukutu?"

The other lion, a father himself, explained that the Outlander queen that had come to them before the Pridelander versus Outlander war pleading for refuge from her former mate's abuse was once more begging to see the King as she was becoming more and more anxious that he would come looking for her.

Ahadi nodded, motioning for his pride-brother to send the fretting queen in. Before Utukutu left the entrance, Ahadi added for him to give his well wishes to his three-week-old daughters, Sarafina and Naanda. Utukutu turned his head, chuckling, before padding away.

The queen that entered the den by a few steps looked like any other Outlander. She had all of the features that defined her as an ex-Outlander — darker fur, an anchor-shaped nose and a more angular facial structure. Her cub's right ear was marked with a piece that had clearly been ripped out, most likely in the fight that caused the queen to flee in the first place, as the wound was still fresh. The queen identified herself as Zuri and gave her cub's name, before going over the need for sanctuary.

"Sarabi, did you say?" Ahadi repeated, surprised. He gathered his composure and nodded confirmation, answering the queen silently that he would give her safe haven. Zuri excused herself and picked up her cub, leaving.

...

The Outlands had been abandoned after the prides came together, and now it was overrun with termites. The tall, dark shadows that stabbed into the sky were in fact gigantic termite mounds, and the black clouds that hung at their crowns were giant swarms of termites. The ground was littered with the remains of skeletons of various animals that the previous inhabitants had left behind.

It was here where a lion resembling Ahadi sat, on the termite-infested grounds. He was the younger twin of the King. He had been first in line, until the hairballs were born.

He despised this day. It was yet another pathetic attempt at fun and laughter.

No more.

_I'm getting old_, he thought_. Every day I laze around and go about my private affairs, the runts get days closer to ruling the kingdom. I don't have forever_.

He had to do something. He refused to waste away a disgraceful, friendless soul, appreciated by none, reviled by all. No, such a fate would not be for him. He was going to do something about it! It didn't matter what he would have to do. He wanted authority, he wanted attendance and he wanted the respect he rightfully deserved from his brother! Even if he had to kill Ahadi, murder Mufasa and Almasi and lead Taka down the path of ruin…

Wait a minute.

A wicked smile crept onto his face as a demonic scheme began to form in his mind. _Yes_, he thought to himself. _It's time I took matters into my own paws for once. No more will I live in my older brother's shadow. I will do things _my_ way_.

He laughed out loud as the plan began to come together. Yes, one day he would stage the biggest, most efficient conspiracy the Pridelands would ever know. But he would need a pawn, the first piece of the game. Where to start? Of course! The marshes that were within the borders the former King Mohatu had designated for the Pridelands. He knew a naturally violent bull water buffalo lived there with a herd of his own. He would be his pawn in this magnificent destabilization.

"Come, Nywele!" The lion snapped at the matriarch of the hyena clan. She was a tall grey canine-like animal, with a dog-like muzzle, slightly crazed eyes and spiky fur running down her neck. She had a thick fringe that hung in four locks above her eyes and her annoying laugh was one of the things that really irritated him.

So, with a grim smile and a new ambition, he strode out beyond the horizon.

...

[**Original character names**]

**Utukutu**: Playful

**Kamaria**: Moonlight

**Almasi**: Diamond (mineral)

**Zuri**: Beautiful

**Nywele**: Hair

[**Canon character names**]

**Ahadi**: Promise

**Uru**: Diamond

**Mufasa**: King

**Sarabi**: Mirage

**Sarafina**: Fiery (Latin)

**Naanda**: Begin

**Taka**: Want

**Mohatu**: Was loved


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1: Ahadi's Decision**_

_One month later..._

Inside the den, Uru was lying on the floor, her head gently touching the body of her daughter. Her eyes were closed. Her face was pale and her expression was a painful one. The rest of the lionesses stared sadly at the princess. By Mufasa's side, his brothers were upset as well; Taka especially wide-eyed, a horrified expression on his face. Uru turned to Taka and comforted him with licks.

"Poor thing!" Ruza, Uru's sister, exclaimed, her voice cracking as she lowered her head in grief. Her cubs, Wivu and Jeraha, looked away, tears trickling from their closed eyes.

Some lionesses nodded.

"Who's going to tell Ahadi?" Utukutu's mate, Maji, whispered. Their near two-month-old daughters, Sarafina and Naanda, were also crying.

The lionesses looked at each other, without daring to communicate the sad news to the King. Uru looked at her pride-sisters for an instant and sighed. "I'll do it," she commented dully after a few seconds.

"Oh, Uru... thank you. You have always been so strong for these things; I would never be able to do it..." Kahawia spoke sadly as she nuzzled her daughter lovingly.

She half-smiled, her face unable to conceal her sadness. Leaving the cub to be protected by her pride-sisters, Uru left the cave, walking heavily, with head down and ears flattened. She walked to Ahadi, who was waiting anxiously to know what had happened. Seeing that his mate's face was full of sadness, Ahadi felt a chill go through his body, causing the fur on his back to stand on end.

"What happened, Uru?" The King asked, trying to keep calm.

She cleared her throat. "The cubs were playing with each other," Uru replied, sighing at the end of her phrase.

Ahadi tried to look into her eyes, but the lioness looked away quickly, avoiding visual contact and trying to hide from her mate the tears that were starting to appear in her eyes. The King's curiosity was aroused.

"And... What happened?" Ahadi asked, wishing to obtain some kind of proper reply.

Uru shook her head. "Taka tagged Kamaria," the lioness answered, feeling her eyes mist up with tears.

The King breathed a sigh of relief. But... his mate was talking as if the Princess was... "Then why do you look so worried, Uru?" Ahadi asked, becoming alarmed once again.

Uru looked at Ahadi for an instant. She had to stare at the ground again before muttering: "It's... it's Kamaria..."

Ahadi looked startled after hearing that piece of news. "What has happened to my daughter?" He asked, realizing, due to his mate's painful expression, that the answer was more than obvious.

Uru tried to speak again. "She..." the lioness started, but all of a sudden she broke down in tears. "Oh, Ahadi!"

"What's going on?" He demanded desperately.

"Kamaria's dead! She looked perfectly healthy, but now she's gone!" Uru said between sobs.

Ahadi felt as if Pride Rock had fallen on top of him. "My daughter!" The lion exclaimed, without even moving, not believing what he had just heard. The King entered the cave hastily ignoring the fact that he had to wait until the lionesses said he could come in. Once inside, his ears folded down as he found himself face to face with a lifeless Kamaria. There she was, his daughter, princess, would-have-been future Queen. Ahadi approached her, slowly, crying uncontrollably. "Kamaria..." he said, his deep voice cracking. "I couldn't even say goodbye... I couldn't listen to your voice one last time..." the lion continued, sobbing repeatedly.

He rubbed his muzzle against Kamaria's, wetting it with his own tears. He continued grieving his sorrow while the rest of the lionesses walked out of the cave, leaving the King alone with his grief. However, there was one lioness who knew that leaving the cubs alone might not be a good idea, considering what he might do. He could act carelessly towards the future princes. Thus, Uru, fearing for the safety of her sons, approached her grieving mate and began shepherding Mufasa, Almasi and Taka away. The King looked at her, distraught.

"Leave them there!" Ahadi ordered, still looking at Uru in a heartbroken way.

She smoothly stopped nudging Taka, but was determined to not let her mate intimidate her. "What are you going to do?" The lioness asked, leaving aside for a moment the deep sadness she felt, knowing that her daughter had just died.

Ahadi dropped his gaze, only to stare intently at the three cubs. He could easily identify the one who had done the wrong thing in his eyes. "That one," he growled, pointing with his paw at Taka and looking at him sideways. "That's the one you can take away. I don't want to see him. Get him out of here, now!" the lion ordered.

Uru's eyes opened wide. "But... Ahadi! He's your son-"

"No, he isn't!" Ahadi interrupted Uru. "_Taka_ is responsible for Kamaria's death. Take him away! Take him far away! If he ever stands in my way then-"

"Stop it!" Uru snarled in distress, looking straight at Ahadi. Both lions remained silent for a second. Lowering the tone of her voice, Uru went on. "You can't talk like that about your own son!" Ahadi sighed and looked at the cubs. He approached them. Uru felt the fur on her back bristling, fearing that her mate would make a terrible mistake. "Ahadi, what are you going to do?" she asked fearfully.

The lion stood in front of them and looked at his sons carefully. They were good-looking, but they were starting to feel the tension rise, so they were whimpering softly. Ahadi tilted his head as he listened to the sounds his sons were making. Shedding a tear, the lion said: "It's a pity your sister never got to grow up..."

Uru listened, paying attention to Ahadi's words, realizing that the lion's posture was not threatening and it seemed he wouldn't hurt Taka. Suddenly, his sad expression changed into a more severe one when he fixed his gaze on the smaller, thinner brown cub. The Queen became alarmed again. He started talking to the small lion roughly. "Don't cry!" Ahadi snarled through clenched teeth. "This is all your fault!" He added coldly.

Their mother approached them again and without caring about what her mate might think, she hustled them towards the entrance and protected Taka with her own paws. "I won't let you harm him!" She exclaimed, growling softly.

Ahadi looked at her and frowned. "That's it. Take him out of my sight. Do whatever you want with him," the lion replied as he turned his back on the lioness.

Uru couldn't help but snarl at Ahadi's lack of sensitivity towards Taka. The lioness just watched as her mate lay down at Kamaria's side one last time.

"Kamaria..." Her father breathed, completely forgetting about the presence of Mother and us. "My princess, my life, I know I will miss you so much! But I'm going to make the one responsible for your death pay for his crime!" he muttered, looking resentfully at Taka, still hidden between Uru's legs. She was looking at him, disgusted. Ahadi bared his teeth. "Are you still there? I told you to take that cub away! Do it!" The heartbroken lion roared.

Uru froze for an instant. This was something she had never expected to happen. She knew Ahadi was highly agitated because of Kamaria's sudden death, so she came to the conclusion that her mate wasn't thinking straight and he didn't know what he was saying. This excuse was a relief for her.

_Surely, once he calms down, he will think carefully about what happened and will realize that Taka isn't guilty of Kamaria's death_, she thought. Carefully, Uru shepherded her sons out of the cave. The King saw her leave. He sighed and let his head rest on his paws as he closed his eyes. Several tears ran down his cheeks as he recalled the small amount of time he and Kamaria had spent together.

...

[**Original character names**]

**Ruza**: Rough

**Wivu**: Jealousy

**Jeraha**: Wound

**Maji**: Water

**Kahawia**: Amber

**Utukutu**: Playful

**Kamaria**: Moonlight

**Almasi**: Diamond (mineral)

[**Canon character names**]

**Ahadi**: Promise

**Uru**: Diamond

**Mufasa**: King

**Sarafina**: Fiery (Latin)

**Naanda**: Begin

**Taka**: Want


End file.
